


Just Take Your Medicine!

by PlummyPlums



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlummyPlums/pseuds/PlummyPlums
Summary: Momota has a fever, but he refuses to accept medicine.  Saihara will not stand for this.A drabble request from my tumblr.





	Just Take Your Medicine!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [givemerockruffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemerockruffs/gifts).



> ive never written either of these two before plz dont kill me if theyre super ooc

“Take your medicine.”

 

Momota scoffed, turning his head stubbornly.  “What if I don’t feel like it?”

 

Saihara sighed.  Why must he be so difficult?  Momota had woken up this morning with a light fever. The lack of severity, however, didn’t stop Saihara from insisting on Momota being confined to bed and under his watch for the day, or at least until he got better. Currently, the detective was trying to get Momota to take a dose of Advil to help reduce his fever, but the purple-haired man was so infuriatingly stubborn that he refused to take it.  He insisted that he would be fine without it, but Saihara wasn’t at all convinced.  He’d been arguing with the astronaut for 10 minutes now about it.

 

“Please, Momota-kun?  You’ll feel a lot better, !  I promise.”  Saihara was prepared to beg at this point, if it made the stubborn man take his medicine.  He hated to see others unwell, and his boyfriend was no exception.  However, Momota was having none of it.  He seemed to be unwaverable in the idea that he would be fine without any sort of medical intervention.  “Although,” Saihara thought, “I do have a trick up my sleeve that _just_ might work.”

 

After a moment of silence, Saihara spoke up.  “Well, Momota-kun, I won’t have you getting me sick.  Either take your medicine or I’m going home--and no, I’m not taking you with me.”

 

That seemed to do the trick.  Momota seemed rather crestfallen at that, as Saihara knew he would. The detective knew that Momota craved his presence, and the threat of him leaving would hopefully make the stubborn man take his damn medicine. Momota took a moment to think before finally giving in, taking the pills and water from Saihara and finally agreeing to take them. Saihara gave himself a silent cheer, considering this a win against his usually very stubborn boyfriend.

 

Momota gave a somewhat forced smile.  “Better?”

 

Saihara placed a small kiss on the astronaut’s temple.  “Better.”


End file.
